gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Apoplex
, Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, Bounty Hunters' Guild| job=Healer | powers2=Shadow| tools2=Chainsaws| status=Alive| location=Gigas Nui| pron=N/A}} Apoplex is a Great Being. Biography Early Life Apoplex lived on Spherus Magna along with others of his species. He chose not to engage in the regular Great Being society, and instead served as a healer for beings of all species. After the Shattering, he migrated to Gigas Magna along with the rest of the Order of Great Beings and served as a healer. Kodax War By the time of the Kodax War, he had gained a Gekkan assistant named Yorr and an apprentice named Brominax, to whom he taught the art of healing. When the Kodax Empire invaded, all three fought bravely in the Battle of Gigas Nui, and when Brominax's close friend Joltak was killed, Apoplex warned him not to seek revenge. Brominax, however, refused to listen, and was captured in his first battle. Apoplex participated in the second battle of Gigas Nui, and lost an arm to Tetrack in the battle. He welcomed Brominax upon his return, and when Brominax left on his mission to infiltrate the Kodax mothership Dreadnought, Apoplex joined him, along with Yorr and Fyxan. They successfully disabled the Kodax fleet, and the rest of the war took place on the ground. Apoplex found the war pointless and wearisome, and in one battle was severely injured. Brominax brought him back to Gigas Nui on his back, and Brominax cared for him with all the healing skills that he had learned. Upon his recovery, Apoplex proclaimed him a full healer, but Brominax refused the title, saying that his efforts were now fully devoted to ending the war. Despairing that the war was corrupting the hearts of the Great Beings, Apoplex was contacted by another Great Being, who told him to go out on a mission, alone, to spy on a group of rebellious Great Beings. Shocked by the idea that Great Beings could rebel, Apoplex agreed, and he left for the jungles of the West Continent. He listened to what he believed to be a plot to destroy Gigas Nui, and then, deciding that he had acquired enough evidence to incriminate them, opened fire. However, the Great Beings fought back and eventually captured him, and Apoplex then learned that they were in fact planning ways to defend Gigas Nui. Unable to provide a convincing argument in his defense, Apoplex was thrown into prison, despite Brominax's pleas to free him. Apoplex realized that he had been set up for failure, and he decided that it had been Nordias, the army commander, that had been in charge of the plot. Fully convinced that Nordias had set him up because his peace-loving ways were a potential threat to the war effort, Apoplex broke out of prison and attacked Nordias in a blind rage. Nordias was confused by Apoplex's allegations, and despite Nordias' legendary battle skills, Apoplex managed to defeat him. Understanding in shock what he had done by killing the commander of the Great Being army, and knowing that he was now an enemy of the Order of Great Beings, he allowed himself to be imprisoned. Awaiting his sentence, he was visited by a cloaked figure, who revealed that he had set Apoplex up, knowing that he would blame Nordias. Apoplex attacked him in rage, but the figure told him that he could never be accepted into society again, and would likely be sentenced to death. Apoplex told him that he welcomed death, but the being responded by telling him that the allegation would be forgotten if he joined the Kodax. Apoplex finally agreed, and the being teleported them both away from the prison. Apoplex was given the codename "Slicer," and was promoted to a general in the ranks of the Kodax. He found himself in an intense rivalry with Tetrack, the Kodax who had removed his arm, and was accused of being "weak" and "merciful" by the otehr generals. In the final battle, Apoplex crept away from the main fight upon realizing that the Great Beings were winning and came to the chamber of the being who had recruited him, whom he now knew as Antidax. He groveled at Antidax's knees, begging for him to teleport him away from Gigas Magna, as the Great Beings would recognize him as a traitor. Antidax responded by mutating him into a Kodax, saying that "now they won't recognize you as the worm you are," and left him to his fate. Under the name of "Slicer," Apoplex surrendered to the Great Beings and was imprisoned in Gigas Nui. Bounty Hunter Slicer was freed from his prison by the Bounty Hunters' Guild during their raid on Gigas Nui. Little is known about his life from there, except that after the Guild went into hiding, he began to sell his services as a bounty hunter. Slicer was later recruited by the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, and was sent to assassinate Brominax, his former apprentice, at the beginning of the Gigas Magna Civil War. He shapeshifted into the form of Fyxan and entered Gigas Nui, stepping into Brominax's chamber. However, his battle with Brominax was lost when he was thrown through the ceiling and out of the fortress. Slicer awoke far away from the city hours later, bruised and battered, but charged into the battle without a thought. After another failed attempt to kill Brominax, Mordrax ordered him to rally the leaders of the army for a final conflict. However, despite Slicer's protests, Fyxon broke the formation of Threen and attacked the Enforcers, allowing them to get past their defenses. More soon... Abilities and Traits Apoplex is extremely skilled in the art of healing. He possessed the Great Kanohi Ardex, Mask of Regeneration, which aided him often when treating wounds. He was as ferocious in battle as he was protective of his patients, but lost his arms during the fighting. In battle, he wore a helmet unique to the ranks of the Great Beings, which was designed to inspire fear in the opponents' eyes. His scalpel was used for both battle and medicine. Trivia *His name comes from the Latin word "Apoplexia," meaning "stroke." Category:Great Beings Category:Order of Great Beings Category:Kodax Category:Kodax Empire Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Gigas Magna Category:Bounty Hunters' Guild